Ousatsu Kaguya Fūma
Background Information From the day of his birth it seemed that Ousatsu was destined to be Villain number one for multiple reasons. You could say the universe always fucks people but for this child it was that good ol hate fucking type of situation that couples do as a last resort to keep the train wreck relationship going. For starters, when being born into this Shinobi filled world that involves tons of stress upon certain individuals the last thing you want to do is end up killing your mother during the birthing process by shredding her insides up and dragging them out completely with you thanks to multiple bone spikes coming from out your body as a defensive mechanism. After doing so the next thing you don't want is two minutes after such a thing happened let everyone including your already in shock father witness these bones sink back into your body and reveal the truth of you possessing the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. With these two factors already against an infant of such a young age but just when one would think things couldn't possibly become any worse, that's when you realize this infant is not only a direct descendant from the Kaguya Clan which basically condemns him to a hard life but the worst of it all is with all these white people this one is black gaining this boy the vicious name Ousatsu. Throughout most of his life up until the age of 12 O was constantly being trained non stop by his now borderline inside father who hated the child with a passion so abused him constantly in training, but also wanted to completely weaponized the boy into an ultimate killer. Even though most of O's life consisted of nothing more than training in Taijutsu, Stamina, Speed, Controlling his Kekkei Genkai, behavioral deception and more the child never seemed to stop being a friendly person. You would think a kid raised in complete darkness with an insanely abusive father and no friends he would be a very either mean or blank child but in fact, it was the opposite. No matter what his father did or made him do, O consistently kept this very happy and upbeat personality until October 31 struck. That night his father came home being more aggressive than ever this time coming directly at O with a and plunged it towards his head. As a surprise to his father the kunai broke trying to pierce through his skull and that was when O reveal Ousatsu for the first time. There is no fully true story on what occurred that night, but the main thing that can be clarified is that O was found outside covered in blood and shaking while his father was inside on the floor with his entire body and face open as if someone cut open a can of soda. Some rumors state that a rouge ninja came in and assassinated O's fathers, others say it was a beast who lurked in and tore the man apart, but the main rumor most believe is that O has a darker side that can come out and become nothing more than a brutal killing machine of an animal. Without his father to abuse him any longer the boy lived on his own and all the things his father had taught him, he continued to do in his training to keep his skills honed and ready while attending the academy. Personality & Behavior Early Life Being a very complex individual because of his life, Ousatsu can be an extremely friendly person who is always happy and talkative. Known for being a very likeable person, he goes by the name of "O" since his full name stands for nothing but death and massacre which really doesn't fit his everyday persona. The boy greatly enjoys living in the moment while being a very determined and strong minded individual when it comes to training and doing assignments. Keeping it simple O can either be an extremely liked person to some or extremely hated one for the fact that he is flat out brutally honest. He says and does what he wishes without thinking twice, whether you like it or not. There is a darker side to O though and that's mainly seen when a battle has begun with him involved. Having an intense passion for combat, O fights with a level headed ferocity that seems untamed and wild, yet in actuality he's most likely setting his victim up for a nasty trap while constantly talking trash non stop. There is an extremely dark side to O though, and that's the only time he will respond and refers to himself in third person as Ousatsu. The words that describe how Ousatsu is are under the categories of psychotic, ruthless, sadistic,masochistic killer. Ousatsu fights with extreme cruelty, usually attacking to kill or to completely disable his victim only to the taunt and have fun with their bodies in his own sick ways. Luckily though bringing this side of O out is usually extremely hard to do unless you harm someone he cares about, apply a massive amount of pain to his body, or when he simply feels like he's got nothing else to lose. Though this seems like a rage state of irrationality, O describes it as probably the most clearest mind state he can be in; His exact words stating "Everything is so..... Linear... All I need to do is unalive them in the funnest way possible. I no longer have to wait and be careful, they unalive me which ha that's funny, or I unalive them...... I've known something was wrong with my brain for a while now and I finally figured it out..... On the left side there's nothing right, and on the right side there's nothing left...". Mid Teens Still remaining a very friendly person, O ended up being stripped from his darker half A.K.A Ousatsu had been sealed away within his curse mark. Taking an extreme weight from off of the boys shoulders, this allowed O to become more open to making friends and talking to people, but just as things were going great he ended up losing his brother Mugen and many other close friends to tragic deaths warping the boy. Gaining a mocking smile and slitted eyes, O became a slightly mysterious guy making himself always seem as though he is nothing more than a happy ghetto idiot when really there was a genius within the shadows working. Not losing his edge though, O became one to test his enemies by toying with them through shit talking and doing weak attacks to see how they click and deceive them to be underestimated. Screaming out things like wielding the sharingan or being the sage of 6 paths, O does things like these to lead his opponents off only to counter hard with impressive and mainly lethal blows. Upon growing serious his eyes open and that mocking smile turns into an extreme eager one which leads O's fighting style to slightly change to a more direct approach of advanced series of attacks that seem to be the main move but only turn out to be set ups for something worse than what was revealed. When it comes to bloodied messes and mutilated bodies instead of being a normal person and looking away or becoming ill O finds the sights rather amusing and most the time will play with the bodies and use them as gag puppets. Appearance Early Life Ousatsu has been characterized for being a muscular 5"6 13 year old with dark brown skin, vividly green eyes, masculine young facial features, and his black hair that was spikey and went upwards like tendrils all around his head with the sides shaved. His outfit consisted of these black goggles he seemed to have half the time over his eyes, a black Shinobi flak vest with no clothing on under it which had three small but long pouches in the fronts of each side, bandages around his hands which he never really speaks out about but has been shown to remove them sometimes in battle, some shadow pants that were black and went all the way down to the ends of his knee area, and finally some standard black Shinobi sandals. Mid Teens Growing a few inches after reaching the age of 15, O stands at a height of 5"8 weighing a total of 154 lbs. His facial features still had a slight baby face impression to it, while his facial expression became a trademark look with a mocking smile and slit eyes that he held consistently without struggle. His body had definitely become more muscular and defined yet still remained to keep its slender athletic look while still being able to put out some power. His clothes had a drastic change now wearing a black panther fur vest, some red pants that had a black cloth around the top with a red rope holding it there and some pockets on both sides, and some larger foot sized shinobi black sandals. Abilities Being a fierce martial artist at heart, the boy greatly excels at Taijutsu being his most powerful area especially since he's direct link to the Kaguya clan. Naturally because he specializes most of his moves into Taijutsu, O maintains a very good amount of speed and stamina into his arsenal so that not only does he burn out too quickly while fighting, but also keeps his agility and reaction speed purely on point. Since O is a very physical fighter he does try to be smart with his tactics though he isn't the smartest of fighters, there's definitely some brain up there in his noggin that gets its spotlight every now and then. Because of being so devoted to trying to become the best martial artist in existence, Ousatsu does know a bit of Ninjutsu and how to control his chakra and use it but Genjustsu and Hand seals don't existence to the young lad. Having all these normal abilities like everyone else, O does posses a very rare Kekkei Genkai known as the Shikotsumyaku. Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse" the Shikotsumyaku is a type of Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat, specifically for Ousatsu his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. From being able to use the bones as different types of lethal weapons to having a near invincible defense, O posses a power that has been known to allow users to summon a gigantic forest of bones, be able to easily withstand a chakra enhanced blade, survive being crushed 200 meters below the surface and more. This power is arguably the ultimate Taijutsu ability ever known. Curse Mark With its origin dates back to thousands of years ago by a person of darkness,the seal itself hadn't been seen for decades until now. On any normal day seal lies upon the left side of O's neck looking like an unusual shaped eye that was half open. but when activated he transformed to a power house speed demon. Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual * Ride or Die Storyline * Shifting of the Sand Part 2 * Chunnin Exam Part I & Part II * Trail of the Five Spiders Missions What ever happened to Yao Zu? Training * Learning to control the KG * Dance of the Camellia Training Part I, II, III (The Arc) * Dance of the Willow Training * Ten Finger Drilling Bullets Training * Dance of the Larch Training Part I & II , Part III , Part IV * Lightning Bullet Part I , Part 2 * Chakra flow training Part I , Part 2 Part 3 * A new addition to Team Ieyasu * Midnight Training (Shock grenade Part 1) * Ieyasu & O Teamwork Training Part 1, Part 2 * The Rise on the Rise D Rank Approved By:Keru Category:Characters